The Black Cat
by Queen of Derp
Summary: When Red Room took Natasha from her parents at the age of eight, they also took her twin sister, Valeriya. Natasha became the Black Widow, and Valeriya became the Black Cat. And years later, Natasha is putting her life on the line to save her sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha sighed as she quickly blow dried her hair. Fury had promised her the day off, so why the fuck was he calling for her to come in? No, he couldn't call Steve, or Clint. He had to call her.

She slipped on her cat suit as she entered her small kitchen to grab an apple from the counter. She took quick bites as she laced her boots and holstered her gun, nearly choking on a piece. Natasha swiftly exited her small apartment and down to her black SHIELD approved SUV, giving the doorman a stiff nod on her way out.

Natasha drove fast, wanting to get whatever Fury needed done fast, so she could return to her Sylvester Stallone marathon. And of course he had to call her in the middle of Demolition Man, her all time favorite Stallone movie. Because Fury had fantastic timing and all that.

The other SHIELD agents were quick to pick up on her bad attitude, and they made sure to stay at least 50 feet away from the assassin. Steve and Clint were there also, which made Natasha feel better. Steve offered her a kind smile as the boarded the elevator up to Fury's office.

"Why the hell are you making me come in today?" Natasha demanded as soon as she step foot in Fury's office.

Fury arched an eyebrow at her, keeping silent. He motioned for the three to have a seat. Grumbling, Natasha took a seat next to Steve. Fury pushed a file of paperwork towards them, which Steve reached for. Natasha leaned closer to read it, as did Clint. Her eyes scanned over the paper.

It looked like a simple mission, really. They were being sent to Russia to take out some 'deadly assassin', so it would take a day tops. Because no assassin can match up to Natasha.

It wasn't till she read the target's name did she have any problems.

_Valeriya. _

"Director, I can't accept this mission." Natasha tried to keep her voice steady, but if you listened close enough, you could hear the twinge of panic.

"And why is that, Agent Romanoff?" Fury gave her the cold stare.

Natasha inhaled before answering. "Because I'm not going to kill my sister."

**A/N**

**I'd like to say now that I haven't read the comics, so I know barely anything about Natasha's past, but I do know that she was an only child. So I'd like to make it clear now that this story is for my entertainment and the entertainment of others, and this story is a work of fiction. If you have any problems with this, well, in the nicest terms, FUCK OFF. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just wanted to get things started. I promise longer updates once this story gets rolling.**

**~Queen of Derp**


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha could feel their eyes on her. Fury's eye studied her, seeing if she was lying. Natasha kept her face stoic, but inside panic swelled.

She hadn't seen Valeriya since they were kids, when the Red Room split them up. Natasha had been enrolled in the Black Widow program, while they took Valeriya for the Black Cat program. But even if Natasha hadn't seen her sister in forever, she was determined to not let Valeriya die.

"Agent Romanoff, I don't think you have a choice." Fury's voice was cool, but there was anger and disappointment laced into his words.

"I'm not going to do it. Plain and simple." Natasha was testing the water, defying Fury's orders. And Fury didn't like it.

"Agent Romanoff, by defying orders, you're basically betraying SHIELD. You will complete the mission, or you will be locked up."

Steve and Clint were silent as Natasha stood from her seat. "I'd like to see you try."

With that, she turned on her heels and walked back into the elevator. Within seconds, the alarm went off and Natasha drew her gun, preparing for a fight. Once the doors opened, she was surrounded by SHIELD agents, which she took down easily. The shots weren't fatal, but if they didn't get medical help soon, they may or may not bleed out.

Natasha broke into a run upon hearing several shouts of "Stop her!". The doors were automatically locked, so she opted to jump through the window. Shards of glass pierced her skin, but she payed no mind. She had more important things on her mind, and warning Valeriya was one of them.

She hoped into her SUV and sped away. She needed a few things from her apartment, but that was risky, since that'd be the first place SHIELD would look for her. She'd have to be fast, only grabbing what she absolutely needed. Her phone would have to be left behind, since SHIELD could trace it. She'd also need to change her appearance, which meant to ditch the red hair and pop in her color contacts.

But she'd worry about that when she got out of DC. The most important thing she needed was an alias. There were many registered with SHIELD, but she had one no one knew about, which she had prepared after the Winter Soldier events. It was mostly her back up plan, but Natasha had never really thought she'd need it.

She reached her apartment building and raced up the stairs. Once inside, she grabbed a huge gray duffel bag from her closet. She tossed in her guns and her sheathed knife, before throwing clothes in over the weapons. Rushing into the bathroom, Natasha pulled out her blue contacts and tossed them into the bag. Toothbrush, soap, and other products could wait till she was far enough away.

Deciding she had everything she needed, Natasha grabbed an apple from her bowl and took one last look around her apartment. It wasn't like she'd miss this place, she'd miss being Natasha Romanoff, master assassin and secret girlfriend of Steve Rogers. Steve...who she'd probably never be able to see again after this.

Shaking that thought from her mind, Natasha opened her door, to walk straight into Steve. She stumbled back blindly before he caught her arm. At first, Natasha thought he was going to bring her into SHIELD custody. But she got sight of the bag slung over his shoulder, and realized what Steve planned on doing.

"You don't have to do this Steve."

"Yes, I do. I couldn't let my best girl do something like this on her own," Steve offered her a smile as he pulled her out of the apartment and shut the door behind them. "Besides, family comes first."

Knowing that she couldn't shake Steve, Natasha sighed and started down the stairs. Steve followed.

"As far as SHIELD knows, you are no longer staying here, but you keep this apartment just in case." Steve said as they exited the apartment building. Natasha stopped in her tracks.

"Where do they think I'm staying?" Steve looked up at her as he guided her to his car.

"With me."

Natasha was shocked. Steve had been the one who insisted their relationship say a secret, ye here he was, exposing them just to help her.

"Seriously?"

Steve nodded. "Seriously. Now c'mon. I don't know how long it'll take them to realize it was a diversion."

Natasha hopped into the driver's seat as Steve threw their bags into the trunk. Once he was safely buckled up, inside the car, Natasha pulled out of the parking lot.

"You do realize you'll have to dye your hair, right? And maybe get some colored contacts." Natasha said quietly. "We have to be completely unrecognizable with what we're doing."

"Yeah, I realize. I also have an alias prepared." Steve was being strangely calm, with what was going on and all.

"Is it SHIELD registered?"

"Nope."

That was good. If SHIELD could trace anything, then their efforts would be put to waste. They'd probably have to pick up phones before they reached Russia, incase they got split up.

They drove in silence, the only sound was the slight drizzle pattering against the windshield. They had been driving for about four hours before they deemed it safe to get a hotel room.

"We'll need to go shopping in the morning for hair dye and stuff."

As Steve went in to get a room, Natasha popped the trunk to grab their bags, when she noticed something. Steve didn't have the shield with him. That surprised her, because the shield was basically part of him. He never went anywhere without it.

Natasha looked up as Steve walked towards her, key cards in hand. He took his and her bag before closing the trunk. He led Natasha to their room and swiped the card, following her inside.

The room was okay, with a couch and recliner. There was one bed in the middle of the room, and in the back was a bathroom. Steve set his bag on the floor and shrugged out of his jacket. Natasha opened her bag and pulled out her pyjama's; a shirt she had borrowed from Steve when he had stayed over at her apartment.

She didn't feel it important to change in the bathroom, since she and Steve had reached that stage in their relationship already. She pulled off her pants and shirt, tossing them on the floor. She unclasped her bra and quickly pulled Steve's shirt over her head, shivering from the sudden chill.

"We'll disguise ourselves tomorrow before heading to the airport."

Steve gave her a nod and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

Natasha propped herself onto the bed, and was relieved to learn it was soft. She laid there as Steve showered, not evening turning on the TV. When Steve exited the bathroom, dressed in striped pyjama pants, she only moved slightly so he could pull back the covers. She snuggled into his side as he turned out the lights, finding his body heat very comforting. They both fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
